Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6r}{4} + \dfrac{r}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{6r + r}{4}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{7r}{4}$